1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a method of and apparatus for removal of bottom growing aquatic plants utilizing a rake type device.
2. The Prior Art
Removal of aquatic weeds growing from the bottom is a problem for waterfront property owners and users. Chemicals have been used for weed removal, but are no longer acceptable.
The most often used weed removing tool is a common rigid yard rake, of the type available in most hardware and lawn and garden retailers. These rakes have short, rigid tines and a rigid transverse bar atop of the tines.
Another often used device is an old box spring. These are typically hooked to a boat and pulled over weed growth. Not many people want to keep an old box spring around their lake property and it is difficult to use. It does not do a particularly good job of pulling out weeds.
Golf course rakes, i.e. rakes for sand traps, have been used to remove weeds. These rakes have been weighted for removal of weeds.
Sickle section cutters have also been used. The waterfront property owner has procured a sawtooth blade from an agricultural hay cutter, and attaches a line to each end and pulls it through the weeds. The weeds are cut off and float to the surface and are not brought in. A sickle blade is also a potentially dangerous device to store and use.
V-type cutters with sharp blades are available for cutting of aquatic weeds. However, distributors and retailers are afraid of personal injury and product liability claims, and these devices are not easily marketed.
Basket type devices combined with cutters and pull links also are available. These devices are relatively heavy, bulky, difficult to use, unwanted and difficult to sell.
Chemicals are not a good long-range solution because the chemically killed plants sink to the bottom to decay and compound muck problems. Also, a chemical may be effective on one plant variety and ineffective on other varieties. Weed cutters take only the tops and the roots remain.
The only effective method is to remove the weeds at their source, which is the roots.